particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
David Hainsborough
David John Peter Hainsborough was a Hutorian politician from the Christian Democratic Alternative, a Christian Democratic party in Hutori. Early life David Hainsborough was born on 16 April, 2322 as the third son of James Hainsborough and Anna van Agt, a Dutch-speaking immigrant. He spent his childhood in the small Adelian town of Stankirk. From an early age on David has been interested in politics as he often went to see the discussions of the Stankirk town council. From the age of 12 he became more interested in moral questions and he became involved in the activities of the local Catholic Church. He has remained a loyal church-goer ever since. He wasn't particularly interested in school and was a mediocre pupil. When he turned eighteen he went to study law at the Catholic University of Bekenial City, where he first met religiously inspired politicians. As Hainsborough was a shy man he did not involve in politics. In 2344 he started his law practice in Bekenial City and specialised in administrative law. In 2355 he was involved in the corruption case that eventually brought down the Democratic-Republican Party as an administrative law employee of the Adelia Administrative Court. This case awoke his awareness of the fact that there was something wrong in Hutori. When Right is Right obtained a majority in Parliament, he thought that new corruption was imminent and he started the Christian Democratic Alternative which was finally founded on July 4, 2362. Political career In August 2363, he was elected top candidate of his party for the November 2363 elections. He claimed his first success in October 2363, when a religious school act, sponsered by Hainsborough, was adopted by Parliament. In the subsequent elections his party fared relatively well gaining 11 seats, 10 of which were gained in Hainsborough's home province of Adelia (where the Christian Democratic Alternative got 61% of the vote). In November 2368 the CDA became the largest party of Hutori gaining 38 out of 125 seats (29,2% of the vote). On 20 March, 2369 a three-party centre-right government was formed, with Hainsborough becoming prime minister. The government consists of the Christian Democratic Alternative, the Centrist Party (CP) and Right is Right (RIR). As a result of becoming prime minister Hainsborough gave up all his party functions, being succeeded by Nathan Huxley in all functions. In his first Hainsborough led the Hutori goverment during a dispute over state rights with the Union of Macon. He also founded the Conservative People's Party of Macon the represent right-wing and conservative interests in the Union. Eventually the dispute didn't escalate into secession because the representatives of Davostan proposed a widely supported compromise. The second term was dominated by cutbacks in social security and an increase in powers for the justice department. After losing the 2376 elections Hainsborough resigned as leader of the Christian Democratic Alternative and continued to serve as MP for Stankirk on the backbench. As a former cabinet member Hainsborough was given the title of Earl. Temporary comeback After Hutori's secession from the Union of Macon, the Union declared war on Hutori. Hainsborough's successor Huxley formed a government of national unity and asked Hainsborough to return to politics as Justice Minister. Hainsborough accepted this position and oversaw the enactment of martial law. Death David Hainsborough died on 25 January 2399, aged 77. He remained an active man until his sudden death, he was spotted climbing a mountain with Prime Minister Huxley only a month before his death. He was in the process of writing his memoirs Hutori and Me, when he died. Party functions *Leader of the Christian Democratic Alternative – 4 July 2362 - 30 November 2376 *Chairman of the Christian Democratic Alternative – 4 July 2362 - 20 March 2369 *Parliamentary leader of the Christian Democratic Alternative – 19 November 2363 - 20 March 2369 Trivia David Hainsborough was an avid mountaineer and an amateur ski jumper. He spent most of his spare time in the Lironese Mountain Range in Adelia where he practised his hobbies. He also liked reading thrillers and political essays. He also participated in traditional Adelian folk dancing during religious festvities. Every Easter he joined the Adelian masses in Prayer Day. Every Sunday he went to church and had confession with his preacher. Cabinets